Computer and communication networks rely on patch or interconnect cables to connect components of the networks to one another. To facilitate troubleshooting, maintenance, and reconfiguration of signal paths used within the networks, it is critical that each and every interconnect cable be identified as to its origination and termination. This identification requires recordation of each and every connection. In networks with a large number of interconnected components, keeping accurate track of and managing the connections becomes a significant effort. Network problems may occur if interconnections are not accurately and timely recorded.
In the maintenance of patch panels, paper-based documentation is still widely used. With large networks, the documentation may be recorded in the form of record books where each of the connections are manually recorded. Paper-based documentation obviously has disadvantages in terms of required effort and accuracy.
Verifying existing connections when network problems arise can be extremely time consuming. When a cable has become inadvertently disconnected from its patch panel, or in the attempt to identify a particular cable within a large network, the recorded documentation may provide some assistance, but the documentation alone does not locate the actual position of the cable or its path between connected components.
Automated systems have been developed for monitoring and recording cable connections; however, these known systems require specialized patch panels that monitor connections at the panel, displays on patch panel racks, and LEDs on patch panel ports. Additionally, such systems require special software for administering the patch panel connections. These systems are still deficient in providing the capability to locate an end of a cable that has become disconnected from its port, or a cable that is connected to a port other than the port recorded as being the designated port for the particular cable.